Tales of Dream Valley Academy
by SparkleWeaver
Summary: Headmistress Majesty has pressure on her hooves to keep her job from an imposing two-faced friend and to keep DVA from failing the another inspection and closing down. Join the G1 ponies in half anthro form for some funny school tales.


Disclaimer: My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. Inspired by Mona Lisa Smile and St Trinians.

**The One with the New Professor**

It was a cold sunny morning outside. All the classroom windows were open to let in some air. Teachers and Professors hurried down the corridors, carrying supplies. Soon classes would begin. The pupils were all in the great hall, listening to the headmistress's speech about the beginning of another fine new year. The oldcomer teachers had groaned at "fine new year" and had swiftly left the hall. Puzzled at this, the newcomers had followed them. Quietly closing the doors behind them.

Suddenly there was a crash at the end off the corridor. A professional looking newcomer ran to help. In front of the newcomer was a yellow pegasus with yellow hair and had a hot air balloon symbol on her rump. On the floor next to the pegasus was a fallen metal trolley on its side. There were also scattered documents on the floor and broken cups of tea. Standing up next to the trolley was a shocked waitress from the kitchens. The waitress was an earth pony with blue gingerbread men on the corner of her uniform. Her front hooves were covering her mouth and she was trembling.

"Look what you've done! My papers are ruined!" the pegasus yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Professor Lofty. It won't happen again." stuttered the waitress.

"It better not, Gingerbread or I'll have you fired!" yelled, Lofty.

"But...but...but you're not the headmistress." stuttered Gingerbread.

"No, not yet...but you just wait my dear, one day I will be and the first thing I'll do is kick you out on the streets!" said Lofty, silkly.

The newcomer couldn't believe what she was hearing. The waitress was scared stiff of Professor Lofty. Obviously Lofty wasn't one to be trifled with. The feeling that she was easdropping suddenly dawned on her. She silently made her leave but froze when Lofty saw her, out of the corner off her eye.

"Hey, wait!" called Lofty, sharply.

"Uh-oh..." said Gingerbread, her front hooves rubbing her bruised hind legs.

"Good morning. I'm one the new science Professor. Professor Windwhistler." said, Windwhistler as she turned around to face them.

Lofty narrowed her eyes. _Superior, intelligent, professonal. She won't last in this school. Her class will tear apart in less than five minutes. She'll have to be sneaky and strict if she wants survive this place! That's if she's willing to change._ she thought.

"Welcome to the school! I'm Gingerbread, a part time waitress. Sometimes I bake. If you need anything like tea or coffee or snacks, then come and find me. I am usually somewhere around the school so it should be easy to find me." said the very friendly, Gingerbread. Windwhistler shook her hoof and smiled.

Lofty slapped Gingerbread's left hind leg.

"Ouch! That hurt, why did you do that?" asked Gingerbread as she felt another pang of pain.

"It's her first day! Stop talking otherwise she'll never get organised. Classes start soon and I don't know about you, but I want to trampled on! Pick up the trolley. Go and get a mop. The faster we get this cleaned up the better. Now move it, Ginger!" shouted Lofty.

"All right. But you don't have to be so rude." said Gingerbread in defeat, slightly sulking.

With that, Windwhistler left them to it. Staying positive despite what had happened, she sang a song while she made her way to her classroom. She found it, after talking to another pegasus. A motherly one. Her name was Professor Heart Throb. Heart Throb taught women studies, which in Windwhistler's opinion was a waste of time. The idea of attracting and marrying a stallion was laughable to her.

Windwhistler took a long look at her classroom. The room had a modern feel to it, save her long ruler upon her desk and the blackboard on the wall. Like the other professors she wore a black cape with a square black hat. She had always wanted to go into teaching. She was confident that the pupils would respect her, be interested in the lessons and be willing to take extra lessons to ensure high marks on their exams. Little did she know, how wrong she was. She straightened up when her class arrived. When they were all sitting, she started the lesson.

Windwhistler happily got lost in her own favourite subject, Science. Then she caught her breath. She faced the students and beamed brightly at their shocked expressions. "Any questions?" she asked. The entire class raised one hoof.

She nodded at a pink earth pony with sun glasses on her symbol.

"Age? Name? Location?" asked Shady.

Windwhistler blinked in surprise. She ignored the question and nodded at a pink unicorn with blue hair in the front row.

"Could you speak a little slower? I can't understand you." asked Buttons, nicely. Next to her on the left side, another unicorn spoke up. "Yeah and what's with the language you're speaking? Don't you speak ponylish?" asked an irritated Gusty. At the right side of Buttons, a green unicorn spoke up. "What are we supposed to learning about?" asked Fizzy, dumbfounded.

Windwhistler's head started aching. She gave a long sigh.

"My name is Windwhistler. My age is confidential. My current location is in this school. I'll speak a little slower but we've got alot to get through, and we've got little time. I speak ponylish fluently actually, it's just you who needs more lessons. Perhaps with a few lessons, you'll learn to speak like me." replied Windwhistler.

"No, thanks!" said Gusty, backing off.

"You are taking Science. You are learning about outer-space. Now pay attention!" said Windwhistler, as she hit the ruler against the board. Making everybody jump.

Soon enough the bell rang. The pupils left the room as Windwhistler wiped the board. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" sighed Windwhistler.

Professor Lofty walked in. Her eyes fluttered over the modern sitting arrangement. She would never allow her pupils to sit with eachother. This modern design was tastless. There were no desks or tables except for the professor's. There were just benches with high backs, they stood on platform which eventually went off the floor. The back row could almost touch the ceiling, even in a small classroom like this was.

"How'd it go?" asked Lofty, casually.

"If you've come to gloat, don't bother. I'm going to leave anyway." said Windwhistler, tired.

"No. You can't leave! The headmistress will have my head! Stay, please. We need you. The pupils need you, though they might not know it yet. Let me help you!" begged Lofty, squeezing her fellow professor's shoulder.

Windwhistler reluctantly agreed. Lofty helped her tidy up before leading her down to the staffroom for some tea.


End file.
